Gardevoir
Gardevoir is a dual Psychic and Fairy-type Pokémon introduced in the third generation of the series. Background Described as "the Embrace Pokémon", Gardevoir are stated to be very caring and protective of their trainers if they have formed a deep bond with them, even expending their psychic prowess and putting their lives on the line for their safety. Stats Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (Should be comparable to other first-stage Pokémon such as Pikachu or Eevee.) | At least Multi-City Block Level (Superior to Ralts) | At least Large City Level (As a fully-evolved Pokémon, should be superior to mid-stage Pokémon such as Pupitar, which can casually demolish mountains according to PokéDex entries.), possibly higher (Gardevoir's own PokéDex entries state it can distort dimensions and create "small black holes", though the extent of this is unknown.). Higher as Mega Gardevoir (Superior to base form.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to other first-stage Pokémon.) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Ralts.) | Relativistic (Can and comparable to other Pokémon that can dodge light-based attacks such as Dazzling Gleam or Doom Desire. While many of these moves in the games have 100% accuracy, in other media Pokémon are shown being able to dodge attacks like these.), higher as Mega Gardevoir (Has a higher Speed stat than base.) Durability: Multi-City Block Level (Should be comparable to other first-stage Pokémon.) | At least Multi-City Block Level (Superior to Ralts) | Large City Level (Can contend with other fully-evolved Pokémon.), higher as Mega Gardevoir Hax: Stat Manipulation, Telekinesis, Healing via Heal Pulse, Wish, and Dream Eater, Teleportation, Black Hole Creation (According to PokéDex entries), Chance of Confusion Inducement via Confusion, Sleep Inducement via Hypnosis, Precognition via Future Sight, Energy Draining via Draining Kiss and Dream Eater, Ability Mimicry via Trace, Ability Negation via Imprison, Resistance to Fighting and Psychic-type moves, Invulnerability to Dragon-type moves, Stat Manipulation Negation, Forcefield Creation, Power Nullification, 'and '''Weather Manipulation '''via Dynamaxing 'Intelligence: At least Average (Are shown to be more intelligent than other standard Pokémon and have more of a grasp on human behavior. However, just like most Pokémon, relies on input from a trainer for battle commands and strategies.) Stamina: Low (Possesses an HP stat of 28) | Low (Possesses an HP stat of 38.) | Average (Possesses an HP stat of 68.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Abilities *'Synchronize:' Gardevoir's primary ability. Makes it so that when Gardevoir is affected with a major status condition, such as poison or paralysis, the opponent is afflicted with the same status unless otherwise immune. *'Trace:' Gardevoir's secondary ability. Allows the user to copy the opposing Pokémon's ability upon switching in to battle. *'Telepathy:' Gardevoir's hidden ability. Makes it so attacks that hit multiple targets will not target Pokémon on the same side as the user. *'Pixilate:' Mega Gardevoir's ability. This changes any Normal-type moves into Fairy-type and gives them a slight power boost. Moves *'Moonblast:' A Fairy-type special move. The user creates a sphere of energy stated to be borrowed power from the moon to attack the opponent with. May lower the opponent's Special Attack. *'Stored Power:' A Psychic-type special move that becomes more powerful the more stat increases the user has. *'Misty Terrain:' A Fairy-type status move that casts a temporary field of mist. While this mist is active, Fairy-type moves have increased power and status conditions cannot be inflicted. *'Healing Wish:' A Psychic-type status move. The user makes itself faint, and in return, the Pokémon that switches in it's place has fully restored health and any status ailments cured. *'Growl:' A Normal-type status move. The user growls, lowering the opponent's Attack. *'Confusion:' A Psychic-type special move. The user attacks the opponent with a telekinetic force. May leave the target confused. *'Double Team:' A Normal-type status move. The user creates afterimages of itself, increasing their evasiveness. *'Teleport:' A Psychic-type status move. If the user is a wild Pokémon, it will teleport away to flee from battle. For trained Pokémon, it can be used as a means of fast travel for it's trainer. *'Disarming Voice:' A Fairy-type special move. The user lets out a charming cry that emotionally damages the user. Doesn't check accuracy to always hit. *'Wish:' A Normal-type status move. The user makes a wish, and the following turn, they or another Pokémon that switches in their place have their health restored. *'Magical Leaf:' A Grass-type special move. The user attacks the target with magically-amplified leaves that chase the foe. Doesn't check accuracy to always hit. *'Heal Pulse:' A Psychic-type status move. The user restores health to the target. More useful when fighting alongside a teammate. *'Draining Kiss:' A Fairy-type special move. The user kisses the target, which drains their health to recover over half of the damage dealt. *'Calm Mind:' A Psychic-type status move. The user calmly focuses it's mind to raise it's Special Attack and Special Defense. *'Psychic:' A Psychic-type special move. The user attacks the opponent with a strong telekinetic force. May lower the target's Special Defense stat. *'Imprison:' A Psychic-type status move that prevents the target from using a move if it is also currently known by the user. *'Future Sight:' A Psychic-type special move. The user predicts an attack of psychic energy that strikes the target shortly after foreseeing it. *'Captivate:' A Normal-type status move that harshly lowers the target's Special Attack stages, but only if they're of the opposite gender. *'Hypnosis:' A Psychic-type status move in which the user puts the target into a deep sleep by power of hypnosis. *'Dream Eater:' A Psychic-type special move that eats the dreams of a sleeping target, damaging the user and restoring health by half of the damage dealt. Only works if the target is asleep. Equipment *'Gardevoirite:' A key stone that, when held in battle, allows Gardevoir to transform into Mega Gardevoir either for the remainder of the battle or until it faints. Mega Evolution grants the Pokémon enhanced stats, and in Gardevoir's case, the Pixilate ability. Key Ralts | Kirlia | Gardevoir Weaknesses *Takes twice as much damage from Ghost, Poison, and Steel-type moves, and likely attacks or abilities that would share similar properties. *Mega Evolution requires trainer influence to access. Sources *Bulbapedia Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Pokémon Category:RPG Characters Category:Monsters Category:Psychics Category:Plant Manipulators Category:Precognition Users Category:Healing Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Ability Copiers Category:Multi-City Block Level Category:Large City Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Relativistic Category:Super Form Users Category:Weather Manipulators